


The Man on The Moon (Came Barreling Towards Me)

by ThatSpicySeaFlapFlap



Series: Extraordinary: Their Lives As Numbers [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Klaus Deserves Better, Spoilers for The Umbrella Academy (TV show), i'm not crying, you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSpicySeaFlapFlap/pseuds/ThatSpicySeaFlapFlap
Summary: When he was younger, Klaus would talk to the man on the moon.Maybe that’s all he’s good for, talking. But no one but the moon would listen.





	The Man on The Moon (Came Barreling Towards Me)

When he was younger, Klaus would talk to the man on the moon.

It was always a one sided conversation, but he was used to that. That’s how most of his conversations went. Four would yammer on, while Two stuttered to Grace, while One’s lovesick eyes stared at Three as she used her words to seduce the strongest of wills to her ideas, to her words. While Five teleported like in the movies, and Six tried to master his tentacles. While Seven plays her strings, makes beautiful music with her violin, all Four does is talk.

Maybe that’s all he’s good for, talking. But no one but the moon would listen

When he was younger, he would pour his heart out to the moon. _I’m scared of ghosts, I stole drugs,_ **_I like guys._ **

The man helped him get over his insecurities, maybe not his fears or addictions, but he was confident. He accepted himself. (He learned he wasn’t a waste of space).

 

 

 

 

Five disappeared.

Four watched Five, as he fought and shoved and pushed and screamed at their stubborn father to let him time travel. He was met with silence and rejection.

Four knew how that felt.

 

 

 

They got names, he was no longer _Four_ , now he was _Klaus_ . With _Luthor_ and _Diego_ and _Allison_ and _Ben_ and _Vanya_. He wasn’t just a number, he thought things would change.

But that happen. He still babbled, and the Man on the Moon still listened, even when his family didn’t. _(Especially when his family didn’t.)_

 

 

 

 

Ben died.

It was bloody, and violent, and horrible, and _heartbreaking because his_ **_brother_ ** _had_ **_died._ **

Saving lives wasn’t a game anymore. Klaus supposed it never was, it’s real now. He understood now, he was just a pawn in his fathers game, useful only in the endgame when he could be sacrificed.

Klaus didn’t really care, his father saw him as a useless junkie, his only ambition was for another fix.

His siblings didn’t care, they didn’t understand, even though they were older now. Vanya was amazing at the violin, Allison found a love in acting, Luthor was a lackey and Diego was a rebel.

Klaus was just a junkie. A junkie with a ghost by his side.

 

 

 

 

 

 He found out with his good paramedic friend Paul. He saw Paul a lot those days. (He ODed a lot those days). It was a “Breaking News” headline, and the news reporters spoke about how loving and caring was Reginald Hargreeves.

Klaus didn’t grieve, for his father, the crazy old bastard, was just another spirit that come haunt his ass.

 

 

 

 

 

Five returned.

After sixteen years, Five came back into their lives after falling out of a blue rift at their fathers memorial.

He spoke of the apocalypse. About how the world was going to end. About how all of them were going to die.

Klaus didn’t know how bad it would be if he did.

 

 

 

The next few days were hell.

Vanya started dating a convicted murderer, Luthor learned that he spent four years on the moon for no reason, Klaus died, learnt God was a fourteen-year-old girl who didn’t want him, Diego was arrested on murder charges, Klaus got lectured for his dead dad, and Vanya almost killed Allison because oh lookie here, _Vanya has powers!_

 

 

Klaus fell in **love.**

His love died, and Klaus did his damndest to become sober just so he could see Dave again.

Ben could now do physical things, sometimes, because he was sober, and Vanya went slightly KooKoo and almost killed everyone.

She _killed_ Pogo, she _killed_ Grace.

 

 

 

Aliens tried to kill them in a bowling alley.

 

 

 

 

Five disappeared, again. Allison couldn’t use her powers.

He threw birthday cake at them, and they went to the orchestra to stop their maybe-crazy sister from destroying the world.

They _failed._

He had managed to conjure Ben when Luther’s strength didn’t work against the aliens and when Diego wasn’t very stabby-stabby.

He saved their asses for less than three minutes, before Vanya picked them up with her blue tentacles of doom. Allison shot the ceiling, and saved their asses for even less time.

One of Vanya’s blue tentacle bean things hit the moon, and broke it.

 

 

Broke his _friend._

The Man on the Moon came barreling towards Earth, towards him.

His friend was going to kill him.

The Man on the the Moon wouldn’t be the first.

 

Maybe that’s why he agreed to go into the past, because he had never had a noble heart.

Maybe it was because his longest friend had finally betrayed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo...... um. I'm Sorry? Maybe? Not really. 
> 
> I had a ten hour binge of this show over the weekend and it was SOOOO GOOD! I LOVE THIS SHOW OH MY GOD! I also found it really funny it stared Ellen Page (one more project like this and she'll start getting type casted). 
> 
> Like, it was such a good show, combining the element of family love before romance and that the bonds of childhood will never break and SO. MUCH. MORE! EEEEEEEEEP!
> 
>  
> 
> I love Klaus, and I think he deserves better, or at least a luggage cart for all his emotional baggage. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment, your opinions on this fic and on the show, I really wanna know what you guys think about the show and this type of fic.


End file.
